sonicthedeadhogfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic: The Lost Levels; the Generic Name
Note: This "creepypasta" will make an attempt at abiding by how Sonic games usually function. No excess amounts of blood, no illogical placement of things; nothing that could be considered outright stupid in the Sonic universe. Chapter 1: The Lost Copy One day, whilst surfing the internet, I came across an advertisement for all of the Sonic games in one. I was mildly amused at the fact that it existed, but I was intrigued to what the bootleg most-likely was. It was apparently free, with free delivery. Through curiosity, I ordered it to an alley way somewhere, I don't want anyone to know where I live, now do I? Although - to be honest - an alley way is probably a worse choice than my house. Either way, I had acquired the game. Bundled with it, was a Sega Genesis, with some-kind of "adapter". With it was an instruction manual: informing me on how to use it. Chapter 2: The Game I brought it home reluctantly, and plugged in the Genesis to my local power supply (like that makes any-sense). I then inserted the adapter and then the oversized cartridge. After about a minute of static on my screen capable of never having static appear, a cool, Sonic Mania styled intro appeared with some nice music in the background. I assumed that this was some-kind of Rom hack - the only logical assumption. The title then followed after, reading: "Sonic: Trio Collection". I had never heard of said game before, so, once again, I assumed it was a Rom hack. The main menu then arose, displaying four options: "Start", "Multiplayer", "Options"; "Debug". Unlike most other people, I decided to check out the options, something that usually contained the ability to remove tails or do something else. It then displayed a nice transition, fading the screen, to show the options bounding down the screen. There were two columns. About 10 rows each, containing lots of options. Such are: "Random Monitors", "Disable Enemies", "Sound"; a few others, and by a few, I mean a lot. I then found out how to go back on the menu, and realised that the background changed. It was originally an island, now it was an image of Mobius, with a moon scrolling around it. With occasionally the appearance of the Death Egg. I thought it was a neat addition. I then observed the "Multiplayer" option. It was your standard menu with a similar transition of the options menu, instead the text scrolled from the right. There was: "Co-Op", "Versus", "Race", "Battle" ; "Multiplayer Options". Quite a few options were in the "Multiplayer Options", determining what the monitors do, the rate of super monitors; other things. It seemed like a lot of effort went into the "Rom hack". But I didn't have time for that, I then bounded towards the "Debug" menu. It contained options such as the sound test and other things. It also featured a level-select, allowing you to play as any character on any act in any zone. It also had an option to enable and disable debug mode, and had a few other nifty, little features. Right at the bottom, was a transparent greyed out menu stating: "Secrets". I tried to select it, but it stated that I needed to one hundred percent the game first. It then prompted me to see a check-list for one hundred percent completion. I selected "Yes". It (the screen) then blacked out, then suddenly, it transitioned to a long list of things, with a new set of background music, with pictures of things; what I needed to do. Such as, perfecting every level, not taking any damage in a level, collecting all super rings in a level; vice versa. I then scrolled down, where I saw the rewards section. I analysed it, to see: "Start as Super", "Start as Hyper", "Play as Metal Sonic", "Play as Eggman"; "Horror Mode". Once I saw that I assumed that they had also made some-form of a "An ordinary Sonic Rom hack" clone - maybe with some extra features. Or maybe it had something else. After a long time of navigating the menus, I finally pressed "Start". Chapter 3: The Fun It then opened up a save screen, similar to Sonic 3's save screen. From it, I could play without saving, play with saving; complete saves. The first save I saw was a "Level Select Save" - with some text under it stating that it's in-case you want to play certain bosses or unlock things faster. But, like most normal people, I played the game normally. I started in "Save Game 1", selecting: "Sonic, Tails; Knuckles" as the characters. There were some that appeared as silhouettes, with a white question mark over them, but I assumed that they were just unlockable characters. It then prompted me if I wanted to play through every game classic game; Mania, or just a select few in a select order. I decided to play the full game. It was quite normal. It was all the same, but any "Act 3"'s were changed to have a new level design, and if there wasn't one, a new one was made. I (surprisingly) collected everything possible. Even the Master Emerald was a collectible. I eventually got to the apparent: "Final Egg" zone, after finishing Sonic Mania. It had a mix of all elements from any and all Death-Egg's in the Sonic Franchise. It was quite a hard zone, with mini-bosses littered throughout. Eventually, the characters enter a pipe, splitting off to three different paths, they all head off to a different one, all of them collecting three rings. Suddenly, some boss music appeared, as an ominous figure rose from the ground. It resembled the Death Egg robot, only many, many times larger (I'm talking about a Sonic 3 styled robot). He then turned to face the characters on the platforms that they had arrived on. And then, Eggman in his big robot leaned over, with a hatch opening on his jetpack. Then, markers appeared on two characters excluding Sonic. I tried to switch characters (a feature I forgot to mention), but it didn't work. The other characters were then blasted off screen - with zero rings. Suddenly, the cap of the robot withdrew itself, revealing a glass dome with Eggman in it. I then moved Sonic to jump on it, dealing damage to the boss. It then did some attacks and the cycle repeated. It was when I realised that, the other characters, were mysteriously losing lives. But soon, I defeated the boss in two minutes, quite a long final boss to be honest. Suddenly, the camera cuts to Tails, where he's fighting a silhouette of Sonic, where it reveals itself to be Metal Sonic (I bet you were expecting it to be Sonic.exe - but no, that would be cliché). Then, Metal Sonic had a pattern of his own, dashing from left and right, to jump up and fire energy balls. Then was the chance to hit him. After beating him in less than two minutes and thirty seconds, it cut to Knuckles. He was fighting a spike pit. Literally a spike pit. When he randomly takes damage, with a figure appearing inside of him after some quite clear "animation" to show something appearing, Knuckles is knocked in the direction of the spike pit. To damage the boss, he had to not get hit by him, the boss would damage itself somehow. Afterwards, it cuts to the "Final-Egg" exploding, and the trio regrouping and running off together. They then kicked off a hatch and are sent flying out, where they find a convenient amount of rings and suddenly enter a cross between a Hyper form, and Ultra Instinct. Because cross-overs. Also, Knuckles was in his "Chaos" form. Because of course he was. And then a harder version of the "Doomsday" zone was played. But it was easy because of the overpowered forms that only lose one ring per four seconds. After that, they got the phantom ruby and then the game cuts to black. This is then followed by a credits sequence, with a bunch of people that I couldn't recall. Then, it presented a screen to me with everything I unlocked. The "Horror" mode was unlocked too. I was intrigued by it, and after messing around with everything else that I had unlocked, along with a level editor (not debug mode) and a "Phantom Ruby" mode, I selected it. It then stated: "By selecting this option, permanent damages may be done to both the cartridge and or your save data - do you provide consent for this?". I then selected "No". And then the game replied to me: "Wise choice, your cartridge and save data will not be damaged - consent not given, option withdrawn.". Then, I couldn't find the option again. Chapter 3: The Next Day Still intrigued by the mysterious "Horror" mode, I dumped all of the data from the cartridge onto my computer, where I then placed it back into my Genesis, and made the mistake of selecting "Yes". It then stated: "This is an un-wise choice - consent given, deactivate console if fear is induced.". By that statement, I had chills going down my spine. the main menu, which was usually friendly to the eye, was replaced with a far, far darker tone. Basically representing night time. The three characters on the menu (Sonic, Tails; Knuckles) all had shocked; or scared expressions on their faces. The music was quiet and off-setting, whilst background ambience, such as crickets, were the main attraction sound-wise. All of the options were gone, excluding the new: "Investigation" mode. I then selected it, and it presented a one save file save screen to me. No-music at all, nor sound, I selected the only save file, with Sonic as the only available character. I then thought it would be similar to Sonic.exe, where the characters would slowly be wiped out. I was moderately wrong but right at the same time. The level design was practically the same, with a lack of secrets; boxes. The characters had three lives, and any spike pits were replaced by bottomless pits if space was available. It was slightly harder with traps. The atmosphere was darker, representing night once again, and the characters slowly lost their determined expression as I played. There was also a distinct lack of music, only what I could render as foot-steps and other background noises were present. There were no enemies, and there were no-bosses. The sign posts were already claimed by the character; there wasn't much to do. In-between acts; zones, there would be a section where all three of the characters (Sonic, Tails; Knuckles) would appear in a house. There would be a random selection of music, ranging from labyrinth zone, to the act two boss theme from Sonic 2. There was a fear of the unknown, and what I cannot see ahead. There was also text for talking to the other characters, a new feature in the mode. They would talk about their "finding". Apparently, some thing was kidnapping a large majority of the local populace, most of the residents of said local populace were evacuated by Eggman, because he's good now I guess, and the trio have been set-out to investigate what's happening. Things only happen in the night it seems, and it becomes day whenever an act is finished. You can explore the upcoming acts in the day, but you have a limited (but long) amount of time to do-so. Once it becomes night, your character (Sonic) will say: "Uh-oh, I don't want to be out here at night without anyone knowing.". And then said character will dash all of the way to the start of the level. After a long time of searching through literally every-single zone; act (they all also have very long time limits, but there's nothing to worry about once it expires, it just becomes day, and you can play through the zone and or act again, but some things may be different) I eventually found a cave. I entered it, but the character refused saying: "If I want to go in, I'll need a light source, and I need to inform the others.". It then prompted me to return to the house. I selected: "Yes". The character made a mad dash towards the house and then arriving back at the cave, was the trio. They reluctantly entered with scared; shy expressions, but Sonic and Knuckles had the most courageous faces (not inferring that there are more characters). It was like a whole new zone (literally), and this, this had music - although it was very eerie. I eventually progressed to a part, where there was a figure at the other-side of the cave. And like any sensible schmuck on the internet that has closely studied literally anything that they can find that could possibly related to demons and or bad creepypastas, I found an convenient beaker of hydrochloric acid inside one of my science kit. I then established a very elaborate system for (in-case of emergency) pouring said acid onto the cartridge, thus destroying it and disabling the console, possibly saving me from death if any demons come to kill me. I then approach the figure, and to my dismay, it's Shadow the Hedgehog, because of-course. He then looked back at the trio, smiled, and suddenly, he collapsed. And then died by falling off the screen. (Because they have to make sense with real Sonic games, if you die in a 2d one, you usually fall off the screen). Then from out of nowhere, I figure appeared on the screen and knocked back the trio, into a portal that looked to be forged by the phantom ruby itself. And then all of the characters were separated, and I was forced to play as Tails. To be continued... The moral of the story is meant to be: "Curiosity killed the cat.".